


i need a hero

by georgiehensley



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, diana and barbara love them anyway, max and steve are himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: When Diana and Barbara return home to discover the predicament Steve and Maxwell have found themselves in, they are amused, to say the least.Or, the one where Maxwell and Steve accidentally get handcuffed to both each other and the bed, and Diana and Barbara step in to rescue their idiot boyfriends.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva/Steve Trevor/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	i need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as steve handcuffed himself to maxwell, i was like, "that is going to be in a fic". sadly, i don't think i am skilled enough to do the porno version of that justice, so here is the goofy, fluffy version. featuring polyamorous diana/barbara/steve/maxwell bc i love the leads that much and they all have amazing chemistry. also, poly just solves everything. it could probably even make world peace. just saying.
> 
> also steve is just alive and well and fully himself here bc damn you, patty jenkins, for taking him away from me again. 
> 
> y'all know where the title is from, i suck at making titles so i chose it ironically. at least it fits the comedic tone of this lil fic

When Diana and Barbara return home to discover the predicament Steve and Maxwell have found themselves in, they are amused, to say the least. 

Well, Barbara bursts out laughing, even snorting at one point from laughing so hard. Diana reigns in her own amusement, but still manages to crack a smile. 

"I told you we shouldn't have left the boys home alone together," Diana says, approaching the pair as they sit on top of the bed. Maxwell has one wrist handcuffed to the headboard while the other is handcuffed to Steve himself. 

Diana _tsks_ and shakes her head as she pulls a bobby pin out of her dark brown curls. She sits down on the edge of the bed next to Maxwell and gets to work on undoing the lock that binds him to the bed.

"How did this even happen?" Barbara asks once she finally calms down.

"Max wanted to have a little bit of fun," Steve explains. "He had these stashed away in a drawer. I didn't even know he owned a pair, let alone two. I never used them before, so. I got the first one done correctly, but I messed up on the second. I think the key's still in the drawer."

"Right side of the middle drawer in the dresser by the mirror," Maxwell says with a sigh. "Underneath the socks." 

Barbara nods and crosses the room, following Maxwell's directions as she tries to find the key. 

In the meantime, Diana is still focused on using her bobby pin to free the cuff that's locked to the bed. She bites her tongue in concentration, humming softly. A moment later, and Maxwell is freed from the bed.

"My hero," he says with a smile, even while the other end of the cuff is still locked around his wrist like a silver bracelet. Diana smiles back and kisses him on the cheek.

" _Hello_ ," Steve says, lifting his wrist that's still bound to Maxwell's.

Diana turns towards Barbara. "Any luck on that key?"

"I think I spotted something silver," Barbara says as she rifles through stacks of socks. Maxwell is bound to be mad at her for much she's messing up his neatly organized drawer, but hopefully he won't mind as much once he's finally freed from being bound to Steve. Finally, Barbara feels something solid and metallic beneath her fingers and she grabs it, pulling it out of the drawer and turning back towards her lovers. 

"Got it," she says triumphantly. "I probably shouldn't toss it to you 'cause my aim sucks so bad, right?"

Diana stands from the bed and smiles, a soft, fond smile reserved just for Barbara. She crosses the room and takes the key from her.

"I'm alright with walking," she says. She leans forward to brush a kiss against Barbara's cheek, whispering a soft, "Thank you," right into her ear. Barbara feels her cheeks grow hot from both the affection and praise.

Diana returns to the bed and quickly unlocks both cuffs on Maxwell's wrists and the one on Steve's.

"Finally," Steve says, rubbing his now empty wrist. A faint red indent is still visible from where the cuff dug into his skin. 

"Next time, if you guys want to have a little 'fun'," Diana says. "Please just borrow the lasso." 

Maxwell laughs. Steve flushes and ducks his head. Barbara rejoins the group to take Diana's hand, and Diana fondly shakes her head at their adorably stupid boyfriends. 


End file.
